What If Snape Died
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: This is my take on what if something happened to Snape after he found out the prophecy and was unable to tell Voldemort. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**Thanks goes to my beta MariusDarkWolf for editing this story.**

Severus Snape could not believe his luck. Here he was currently on the top floor of the dark and dingy pub standing with his ear by the now old and rusted keyhole listening in on a conversation between Dumbledore and a supposed new divination teacher. At first when he spotted the old goat walking down the pathway to the pub he thought the old man was just visiting his brother but in the back of his mind he felt something, something that told him to follow Dumbledore and see what he was up to.

So after entering the pub he waited and watched from a dark secluded corner and saw the old headmaster head upstairs. He gave him a few minutes head start before following him, lurking in the shadows so as not to be seen. And that is how he found himself in this predicament standing and eavesdropping. At first the two inside talked a bit about divination and Snape was about to walk away disappointed but something the lady said had him jamming his ear against the door listing intently.

"**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…**

**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...**

**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark Lord knows now…**

**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh dies…"**

The woman had spoken these words in a cold harsh tone and immediately Snape realized that she was talking about his master. So with this new information Severus Snape quickly crept away and made his way to the back door where he had a less chance of being found. Thoughts of glory and appraisal entered his head as he imagined the dark lord showering with gifts and making him his lieutenant and maybe even allowing him to keep Lily as a pet.

Sadly for Severus Snape these thoughts came at a wrong time as two drunken patrons staggered out of the doorway and slammed into him causing him to drop to the ground. Unfortunately for him the poisoned knife he always kept with him had dislodged itself when he was sneaking about and when he had fallen to the ground it had pieced his thigh causing the poison to enter his blood stream. The poison had an almost immediate effect as he tried to clamper back up his vision began to grow dim and his limbs became numb, he fell back down onto the ground face first as all of his organs slowly shut down causing a slow painful death.

Albus Dumbledore came down the stairs pleased with himself; he had seen that fool Snape wondering Around Hogsmead and had sent a wandless compulsion charm to make him want to follow him. His well-placed wards around the door had alerted him to the arrival of Snape and thus he put his master plan in place by making it seem that Trawelany had made a prophecy. He did not intend for Snape to hear the full thing but some things could not be stopped. As he walked downstairs he noticed a commotion at the back door, he thought of going to see what was happening but shook his head and left through the front door were a nice glass of oak matured mead was waiting for him in his office. As he walked along he swept passed two drunk men clinging to each other for support. He shook his head at the sight and clicked his tongue to himself; he walked on dreaming of his new world order not knowing that just minutes ago those two drunken men had just destroyed it.

Lord Voldemort was one pissed off dark lord. He had sent one of his new recruits, someone called Snape, to scour out Hogsmead in an attempt to find any information he could use but Snape had still not retuned. In his anger he had already cursed three of his Death Eaters and had killed one more. Finally after a few minutes two Death Eaters entered the room dragging between them the body of one Severus Snape. Lord Voldemort couldn't believe how stupid Snape was to allow himself to be killed by his own weapon and thought that the fool could not have found anything useful at all. He gave the order to his men to dispose of the body and sat back on his throne brooding about his plans for a new world order not knowing that that his life had just been saved buy the death of his new recruit.

Many miles away from the dark and gloomy lair of the dark lord in a small quant town of Godric's Hallow Lily and James Potter were standing on the second floor balcony watching the full moon in the clear sky illuminate the now dark town. James stood behind his wife and hugged her, sighing in content as he placed his head on her shoulders. He then placed a hand on her now swollen stomach, were their first child was growing. Lily smiled at this and turned around and gave him a kiss. The two of them then stood there and watched the beautiful view both not knowing that their lives and the future happiness of their son had been saved.

Time flew by with both sides not realizing that the man who was destined to change the entire face of the wizarding world was now a decaying blob of human flesh unceremoniously dumped in a gutter. None of them knew that for once in his life Severus Snape had actually done something good for the world.

Two days after the supposed 'prophecy that would change the world' was revealed to Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore had been pissed off. With no news of Voldemort knowing anything of said prophecy he had tried to use his grandfatherly powers to force the Potters into hiding siting the prophecy as the reason. Sadly for him he did not count on a heavily pregnant Lily Potter hexing him so bad that he could not sit for a week. Seeing that one family was not going to comply he went to the only other option, the Longbottom's. Again the gods seemed to be against him as it seemed that Lily had spoken to Alice who was equally as pregnant and equally angry, this time he couldn't stand for one week. Undeterred by these meager problems he decided to sneak into Longbottom Manor and kidnap the child when he was born. The plan seemed quite good but he did not take in consideration the various Greenhouses plotted around the manor grounds. As he stumbled around in the dark of night attempting to get to the manor he tripped over something and landed headlong into the most dangerous greenhouse on the manor. His death was a long and painful procedure and his screams was to no avail as all in the manor was to busy celebrating the birth of one Neville Frank Longbottom.

Lord Voldemort on the other hand was slowly going mad. His splitting of his soul had resulted in him constantly hallucinating and laughing like a deranged maniac. The ritual for the Horcrux called for the person to split his soul seven times, not more and not less. So far he had only split it six times and he in his arrogance did not want to use some ordinary person, no he wanted the seventh Horcrux to come from someone special. Sadly for him there was only one at the moment and that was Dumbledore who no one had seen in a long time. Due to his madness he also had the tendency to curse and kill every living thing in site. His minions on the other hand did not find this funny when he began torturing them into slobbering idiots. So in their infinite stupidity his inner circle of Bellatrix, Lucius and Rudolphus entered their master's throne room and began a mutiny and started using every dark curse known to man on him. As he was in one of his fits of laughter Voldemort could not defend himself in anyway and soon succumbed to the curses. As he fell to his death all of his six Horcruxes exploded in a fiery ball as he had not completed the ritual. His Death Eaters just had enough time to place a smile on their faces as they too collapsed to their death due to them connecting their souls to him threw the dark mark. Around the wizarding world people were shocked to see their friends or family members drop to the ground clutching their left wrist and scream in agony.

After that day the wizarding world had a major overhaul. As Dumbledore was missing for so long Minerva McGonagall was placed as temporary Headmistress and on her first day on the job she found Dumbledore's diary in his office. In it he described all of his plans and all of the people he ad conned. Outrage erupted and soon the Dumbledore name was a s good as dirt, all of his titles were stripped and all of his assets were seized and distributed to those people he conned and also towards Hogwarts, the Weasleys who were also found to be helping him were kicked out of the country never to be heard of again. The body of one Lord Voldemort was soon discovered in Riddle Manor when an unsuspecting muggle went to visit the owner of the house in an attempt to purchase the property but only to find him dead along with his minions. The wizarding world partied for weeks on end though all none the wiser as to how he had died. Since so many high profile people had died in the ministry due to them carrying the dark mark, there was an influx of muggleborn witches and wizards entering the ministry and working to a better future.

Time flew by for the Potters as well. After the demise of Voldemort they began living a more free life with their son Harry. James was given the head Auror position and Lily chose to stay at home until Harry was older. As he grew older Harry became good friends with Neville Longbottom and the two was always seem conniving and plotting what new pranks to pull off. By the time he was eleven years old Harry Potter was a healthy well-loved young boy with two small twin sisters. That year was his first year at Hogwarts and in the first month he had become best friends with one Hermione Granger. The year passed over with nothing unusual happening at all. The years flew by and Harry Potter found himself being in love with his best friend and in their third year they had their first date at Hogsmead although it did end in disaster when Harry vomited on Hermione from drinking too much Butterbeer in his nervousness. Lucky for him she just simply vanished the mess and dragged him back to Hogwarts for a good snogging.

Now though many years later Harry Potter looked into those sparkling brown eyes of one Hermione Granger and never felt more in love with the woman who was now his wife. It was his wedding day today and he was currently dancing with his new bride under the bright spring sun with family members and guests beside them. As he held her close to him he looked around the dance floor and saw all of his friends and family dancing along with them. His parents where dancing close by and his father gave him a wink to which he smiled, his in laws were on the far side smiling at the new couple, Sirius his godfather was currently wooing some new witch and all over he saw familiar faces dancing along with smiles on their faces. He bent down and gave his new wife a kiss and couldn't think of a better future than this.

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**


End file.
